Dogfight
Profile "Don't fire 'til you see the lights of their eyes." A wild, wicked street fighter of the skyways. Never met a Decepticon he didn't want to destroy immediately. Likes to go nosecone-to-nosecone with his opponents in a "dance of doom" as he puts it. Equipped with rear-mounted fusion-powered blowtorch blasters in jet and robot Modes. Also armed with serrated wingtips that cut through solid steel. History Dogfight was once the guard of a small village somewhere on Cybertron. As the war progressed, the village became more and more affected, to the point where they were desperately awaiting one vital energy shipment. Dogfight was the guard on the ground when it was to come in, but instead he saw there were tetrajets approaching. He attempted to start communication with them as opposed to firing, and ultimately, they shot down the transport, dooming many of his friends to have to go into stasis. Dogfight blames himself for hesitating in this moment. He's an Autobot out of vengeance, and he's going to keep fighting until he finds those Seekers who shot down that transport. Notes * Has quite the rivalry with Blast Off, as one of the Autobots who can not only reliably shoot him, but one of the few who can reliably punch him as well! * Is smaller than you think in robot mode! He's Size 4, minibot size * Not to be confused with the OC Dogfight! He's Hardball now * Does not get along well with Air Raid. At all. But will still go along with his plans. Logs 2035 Crimson Dawn: Epilogue - Dogfight's first showing is to round out the Crimson Dawn events! Rust Seas Showdown - Blast Off and Dogfight have a showdown in the middle of a storm above the Rust Seas, and later Dogfight chats with Torque Rust Seas Rampage - Airlift decides to go on a bit of a killing spree, and ends up regretting it Impromptu Situation Report - Spoils of War/Scorposilas - When Jazz arrives on Cybertron, Arcee and the crew fill him in on a bit of the situation at Nova Cronum and they discuss options on how to deal with Silas' threats. Tower Defense - Vigilence - When Swindle and Blast Off attempt to deploy new and improved attack drones against a stubborn Autobot position, Arcee, Zipline, Dogfight and the rest of the Nova Cronum defenders show up to stop them..but wait..who's that skulking in the shadows? Rust Seas Redux - Blast Off and Dogfight have their third Rust Seas battle. Blast Off seems to get the upper hand, but will Dogfight manage to get "up close and personal"? Rust Seas Theft - Blast Off and Dogfight are at it again! Can the tiny Triggerbot pull through, or will the Combaticon sniper put down this menace once and for all? Nova Cronum Chaos - Its all out warfare in Nova Cronum! But with two Autobot jets on the field, is there going to be a bit of rivalry? Death to Blast Off - Blast Off has been drawing the ire of a lot of 'bots lately, for a lot of reasons. Air Raid's rallying has them in the heart of Decepticon territory to try and kill him off, and it's a very, very bad idea. ARCH Enemies - Blast Off stops by Liberation Arch to find Swindler and Blitzwing is innocently (...not) defacing public property, when Blaster and Dogfight attempt to stop them! Rust Seas Recon - When Dogfight comes across Airlift up to no good on the outskirts of Nova Cronum, can the Triggerbot do anything about the Unicronian's nefarious plotting? Players 2014-Current: Mecheon Category:FC Category:Autobot Category:Triggerbot Category:Character